There are many plastic containers for storing and transporting food and related items. The containers typically include a lid or other closure to effect an air tight environment. There also exist such containers with multiple compartments to keep items separated or to house a coolant or the like.
Existing plastic containers, however, are not typically formed of disposable materials, particularly those with multiple compartments due to the complexity of forming a multi-compartment mold. As such, if a plastic container is used to carry food items to work or school, it is necessary to bring home the container at the end of the day, which becomes burdensome, particularly for school age children.
Additionally, most such containers do not include space for a coolant such as an ice pack or the like, and when an ice pack or coolant is placed in the same container, there is a chance that the food items may get damp. In the containers with multiple compartments, the separate compartments can keep the coolant separate from the food items, but the coolant is typically placed toward the side or rear of the container and does not provide even cooling of the food items.